Lady of the Evening Star
by persian85033
Summary: Ceres goes to Earth to be named Kunzite's successor
1. Chapter 1

Ceres ran into the boudoir.

"I'm to be sworn in!"she exclaimed to Malwina and Fayruza.

"Sworn in?"asked Malwina. "I thought Your Grace _was_ sworn in."

"As a baby! I couldn't say the words! And I can't even remember the ceremony! So, I get another one!"

"Oh?"

"I think that makes sense."said Fayruza.

"Does that mean you will get another one for your ducal title, as well?"asked Malwina.

Ceres crossed her arms.

"You're right! I should have be invested as Duchess of Ceres again!"

"Your Grace was never really recognized as heiress to Lord Kunzite's kingdom."said Fayruza. "Only as heiress presumptive, not exactly as heiress apparent. Perhaps this will for that. You're a girl, and on Earth, it's usually boys who inherit titles. Maybe they wanted Lord Kunzite to have a boy."

Fayruza was Kunzite's daughter, too. She was born before he had married Minako, however.

"The succession laws on Earth do put boys first."agreed Ceres.

She remembered this from her lessons. Regardless, Kunzite was determined that his legitimate first born was the one to inherit his kingdom, even if she was a girl.

"I was really never formally invested because they had to change the succession laws. I think they were waiting for a boy."she said. "If Mama and Papa do have boys, I would be put behind them in the succession for Papa's kingdom, according to the succession laws. But apart from myself, in the Crown Princess's marriage treaty, it said that the crown of Earth should to go Small Lady, and she's a girl. Maybe that's why. But I don't know if there's such a thing in Mama and Papa's marriage treaty. But,"she continued. "I must brush up on my Terran."she said to Fayruza, who was her tutor.

Ceres spoke Terran like a native. Kunzite always spoke to her in it. He liked to hear her speak it. She was told to practice daily with Fayruza. Malwina understood a word here and there, and it would amuse them to speak in it before her. Malwina would simply throw up her arms, and exclaim that she simply just gave up trying to understand them.

"Now we'll have to go through it everyday."she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the court there so different?"Ceres asked Fayruza.

"I'm not sure I would know, Your Grace."Fayruza answered. "I've never been to court. Or any of the royal palaces, castles, or anything like that."

"What?"

Malwina and Ceres looked at her strangely.

"But you are also Papa's daughter."Ceres pointed out. "How could you be so and not have ever been so?"

"I'm only half royal. I'm a natural child."Fayruza reminded them. "The closest I've ever come is that I serve Your Grace. I've never been given my own household or anything like that. My highest station is that as a lady in waiting and tutor to Your Grace."

"Just when one thought you couldn't get any odder."said Malwina.

Fayruza was used to explaining such things. Her half sister and Malwina always said she never ceased to amaze them. People did not conceive children out of marriage on Venus. She had been brought to Ceres's court to be given better opportunities. Most likely, that she would find a fine Venusian noble for a husband. Or perhaps even, she was sure her mother hoped, a distant relative of the Venusian royal family. She may only be half royal, but surely Kunzite would want her to come with a handsome dowry.

Better opportunities and the fact that Kunzite and Minako wished that she feel loyalty or affection towards Ceres. She was here as a ward of Minako's. It was certainly a long way, since she had no fortune of her own for the princess. The other girls who were here as wards, had fortunes and titles, which the princess administered, and would be given to them upon their marriages.

"Are there more such as yourself, then?"

"More, ah, half royals? Or do you mean, does Lord Kunzite have more children? For half royals, Your Grace would know that better than I, from studying your family tree, I suppose. For Lord Kunzite, I don't think so. All my other half siblings are those of my mother and her husband."

"Concubines keep husbands?"asked Malwina.

Ceres and Malwina looked to each other in surprised.

"She was given a husband. He was instructed to marry her, and His Lordship gave him estates, money to marry her."

Ceres looked bewildered.

"Papa? My Papa arranging a marriage? Instructing someone to marry?"

"Don't you mean that he gave him estates and money as a wedding gift?"asked Malwina. "No one gives someone money to marry."

"And your mother's husband married for _money_? And she was forced to marry?"

It did seem, then, to Ceres that maybe she did have quite a bit to learn. What could people who did not marry for love be like?

"Not forced, I don't think. And not just money. Estates, a title and income that came with her husband, didn't she? Your Grace knows that on other planets sometimes people arrange marriages for others. Of course sometimes people marry for money. Or ambition. On other planets, people can't always choose their own spouses and marry for love. And I went to live with them, obviously. And their children when they had them. Until I was summoned to serve Your Grace. I was held higher than their children, because of my father's royal blood, or probably because I was older, but I was never given a rank or anything."

"Well, _I_ shall give you one, Fayruza."Ceres told her half sister.

"What about myself, Grace?"asked Malwina sounding hurt.

"Hmm."Ceres seemed to be considering it. "Well, you shall get one, too!"

"It will be good to be home again, but it shall be a new experience for me, too."said Fayruza.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope we also get to go to Elysium."said Fayruza, as she and Malwina took several clothes, which were to make into dresses. "It's everyone's dream to go Elysium."

Traveling with the entire court was no easy or quick task. Ceres had given all of her staff different cloths with which to make new dresses for themselves for this trip.

"I thought everyone's dream was to go to the Moon."said Malwina.

"It _is_ everyone's dream to go to the Moon, but also Elysium. That's where the Crown Prince's court is. When he and the Crown Princess are there, anyway."

"When we are there, I will make sure Mama and Papa allow us to go to Elysium."said Ceres confidently. "Oh, the chintz and damask."she selected.

Fayruza took those aside. Malwina showed Ceres some sketches she had come with. Malwina always came up with the patterns for Ceres's dresses, and was the best with her needle.

"I like these for the suzani."said Ceres, selecting some of the patterns.

After what seemed like forever, everyone was finally ready to go. It was a good thing the journey wasn't long.

"I wish I could teleport."said Ceres, impatiently. "Instead, I have to go with everyone else!"

"Teleporting from one planet to another, Your Grace? I don't even a shittenou could to that."said Malwina.

"At least from the spaceport."

"Then you wouldn't get to make a state entry."Fayruza pointed out.

"And I can't wait to meet Princess Larimar."said Ceres, referring to Kunzite's younger sister.

Minako also had a couple of brothers, but they were married to senshi from other planets. Sons were useful to make successful marriages, therefore, alliances. Planetary princess could have as many sons as they liked, but only one daughter. The heiress apparent would then have her mother's undivided attention to be groomed to become the next princess and senshi. The tradition went back to Selene I's fifty daughters, and the succession crisis which had ended up with forty nine of them executed by their eldest sister.

Minako and Kunzite had no sons, and Ceres had grown up being the only child of two doting parents, so she didn't miss having siblings.

"What do you say to Princess Larimar?"she asked Fayruza. "Would my rank be higher than hers in the Terran order of precedence? So does she curtsey to me, or I curtsey to her? How low? How long?"

"I've never met her, Your Grace. But I would suppose you say to her anything you would say to anyone else you met. I have no rank, so obviously, I would curtsey to her. Very lowly, and until I was told to rise. Your Grace would only be behind His Lordship and Her Highness, so I suppose you rank higher."

Some people could take someone of a lower rank going before them as an insult, and Ceres was anxious to get nothing wrong. At her court, she was first lady, and always ranked above everyone else. At her parents' court, she ceded that place to her parents. If she went to the Lunarian court, she would rank way behind Small Lady, who as a granddaughter of the reigning empress, and would in turn would cede to her parents, and the planetary senshi.


	4. Chapter 4

Malwina and Fayruza prepared Ceres for her state entry. Kunzite and Minako would not be joining her. They wanted the even to be only for her, and endear her to the people. She not only wore kunzites in her jewels, but also sewn into her dress.

"Thank goodness I wear nothing but my hair on my head!"she said, as Malwina dressed her hair.

She wasn't too fond of wearing crowns or tiaras. Her experiences with them was that they were particularly tedious. If she had to wear her ducal crown for the entire procession, she was sure she would get a neck ache for weeks if not months. She would not be able to enjoy the procession, staying completely still, for the crown to not fall, or her break her neck.

"Does Your Grace want me to shear it, as well? Then you don't have carry _anything_ on your head?"asked Malwina inoccently.

Ceres had pretended at one point to be sick because she didn't want to get up and make an appearance at a reception. Concerned, Kunzite had suggested she have her hair sheared before she developed a fever. She had recovered immediately

"My hair is light enough to carry."Ceres said firmly. "Imagine! My father's subjects' first glimpse of me with my hair completely sheared!"

"Your Grace would set a new trend!"said Malwina putting the final ribbons in her hair.

"Not that for a trend!"said Ceres, as she patted her hair, as if to make sure it was still there.

Fayruza and Malwina helped her, picking up the heavy skirts and hoops so she could walked towards the door. She might not be wearing a crown, but she was still weighed down by jewels and her dress. When she had to dress for state occasions sometimes the jewels and dresses were so heavy she couldn't move unaided.

It was a good thing she was told she didn't have to curtsey to Kunzite's sister after all. If she did, just how was she going to get back up in these heavy skirts?

Ceres sat in an open carriage, with Fayruza and Malwina opposite of her.

"I wish I was a little taller!"she said, as she waved at the crowds. "I could see more!"

There were performers, people threw flowers and gifts at her, and several times, small children recited poems. She was especially fond of the display of a tapestry denoting her family tree. Ceres gestured for them to stop, and she took off her choker necklace, and handed it to one of the women who had embroidered it. Not only were the gemstones themselves valuable, but also the plate was of Venusian gold. She also gestured for Malwina to give her a handful of coins, which she threw at them, as well.

When they thanked her, Ceres put her hands to her ears, and turned away as if in distress.

"Oh, speak Terran!"she exclaimed. "From now on, I hear and speak no language but Terran!"

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"They adored that, Your Grace!"

 _That's actually what Marie Antoinette said when she arrived in France. Or close to it, anyway. One of the officials in the first French town she visited began to speak to her in German to which she said she heard and spoke no language other than French._


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, they came to the very end of the procession. Ceres gave a final wave a curtsey and wave to the crowds before entering the palace where she was greeted by her parents. Along with them was the extended royal family. Most of the courtiers, both Venusian and Terran knew Ceres, given that they were part of her parents' court, but there were some who didn't, and were keen to get a look at her. This included a woman standing at Minako's right.

"Judging from the sounds of it, you did very well, my Pearl."said Minako.

Ceres would have jumped for joy, but instead, remembering herself, she curtseyed.

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness."she said.

Finally, all of it over, they sat in one of the courtyards, enjoying some tea. Ceres felt exhausted, and only wished to retire. Although she had wished to get here as soon as possible, now she wished they had waited at least one or two more days to rest before making her entry.

"We don't do ceremony away from the public eye."smiled Kunzite.

"I'd have thought the opposite. That you would _insist_ on ceremony."

"You know we don't, Larimar."said Minako.

"You are Princess Larimar."said Ceres.

Minako had met her sister-in-law the times she had been on Earth.

"Yes. I've heard a lot about you, Your Grace."said Larimar.

"Me, too."said Ceres, although she really hadn't heard _much_ , but she was keen to learn it.

Although she kept nodding off, she jerked awake every few minutes or so.

"I mean, me, too."Ceres repeated, this time in Terran.

"You speak good Terran."said Larimar.

"I _am_ part Terran. It only makes sense I speak it. And I am to be the next Queen of the Middle East. So I must speak the same language my future subjects do."

Larimar lowered her eyes to her tea. Minako and Ceres could both tell that her last statement didn't please her too much.

"Obviously."Larimar said aloud.

"Yes."said Minako. "Obviously."

Both of them could tell that their sister-in-law/aunt wouldn't make this too simple. Ceres would have to win her over. She didn't look too happy and she might be reluctant to give up her own position here. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard a task.

"Sometimes she speaks it better than you do. Watch your accent. That's no way for a princess to talk."Kunzite said to his sister.

Ceres had noticed that Larimar spoke a bit odder than any of the others at her or her father's court. She hadn't mentioned it, however. Kunzite had always insisted her own speech be impeccable, without a single trace of her own accent.

"Only the people who come from the part of the Middle East Larimar was born speak the way she does."he explained to Ceres. "And sometimes she forgets. Sometimes you will _never_ do."

"How are we going to fit everyone?"observed Malwina.

"The same way we always fit everyone."said Ceres, irritably.

She was exhausted from the long day.

"Your Grace has practically two households."she pointed out.

"People can stay in town."said Fayruza. "I think I will have to."

"You won't be staying with us?"asked Ceres. "You know you can share Malwina's quarters, just like you do at Ceres."

"If Your Grace would like me to. I was thinking to ask Your Grace to allow me to stay with my mother, however. But perhaps His Lordship will like me to stay here, instead. I am part of the court, after all. I'd like to ask Your Grace's permission to go and visit, however."

"We can't have her at court."Malwina told Ceres. "Her mother, I mean."

"No. I don't believe we can."said Malwina's aunt, Launcekrona.

Launcekrona had been Ceres's governess, and was now in charge of her household.

"I don't wish to meddle in court politics, Launcy."said Ceres, tiredly.

Right now, she only wished to go to sleep, despite the dark coffee she had drank that same afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ceres finished playing the virginals for Larimar. She might not be a Neptonian, but she came from a musical family. Both her parents loved music and she had learned to do the same. Today, she played for Larimar some compositions by some of the best known Terran virginalists.

"Some of my music masters were Neptonian. And I learned compositions from everywhere in the galaxy."she said. "And Your Ladyship has the most handsome set of virginals I have seen."she added.

"It was a gift. From my parents."said Larimar.

"I have never seen the like of it even at the music room at Magellan. And there are dozens of sets there."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malwina shake her head. Using their keen Venusian sixth sense in interpreting people's gestures, Malwina was telling her it wouldn't do to seem to be bragging. Ceres pleadingly widened her eyes at her. Malwina frowned, and tapped her fingers in the folds of her skirt, indicating she was thinking.

Before coming, Malwina had insisted that what Ceres should do was to impress Larimar with her knowledge. That wasn't too bad of an idea. She was expected to be a credit to her parents, and impress people with her knowledge of art, music, dancing, languages, and other subjects. _See that those long hours Your Grace spends in the schoolroom, and all those tedious hours of lessons are put to good use,_ Malwina had told her. _Perhaps also plenty of compliments,_ she had added.

"Your Ladyship has exceptional taste in decoration."she said.

Larimar looked around. She had auburn red hair, and wore a red to match it, with white and gold. Her hair was arranged in a braided ponytail at an angle on the right side, and bracelets, hoop earings, and hanging jewelry made of gold. Her face was framed by curls much like Ceres wore hers.

"I didn't decorate. An interior decorator did."

An interior decorator with exceptional taste, Ceres thought. The Arabic Hall at Magellan Castle had been designed after her parents' wedding. She'd only seen in once, but maybe it had been the same decorator who had decorated this one?

"Oh, good."she said aloud. "That would explain it."

Larimar looked puzzled.

"Explain?"

"The good taste in décor."said Ceres. "It explains why the décor is in good taste. If it had been…someone else who had chosen it, it wouldn't be…not in good taste."

"Just what does that mean?! Someone else has no taste in their dress, or their appearance!"Larimar shot back.

"I am head lady at the court of Ceres. It is my fashion I set."Ceres shot back.

"That probably why no one follows it!"

"Why, you-"

They began to argue again.

Malwina sighed. This would be no way for Her Grace to gain any favor with this lady. There was hardly any time these two didn't argue.

"Can I have hennaed hands, too, Papa?"asked Ceres, having seen Larimar's hands and arms.

"No."said Kunzite, as they walked to another room.

She would ask Minako. Minako would be thrilled at the idea, she was sure.

He gestured towards the wall. Some of the patterns on it were actually quotes hidden among the patterns. Ceres always enjoyed reading and writing in Terran more than she did in Venusian. It looked more like calligraphy and scrollwork. She found the quote and translated it into Venusian.

"Now you should be able to translate it back."he said.

So she wrote it down. She infinitely preferred looking and translating all the quotes than the designs.

He said it would be a good idea to practice her mathematics here, with all the patterns there were. Her Terran was fine, but she badly needed to work on her mathematics. While the designs were beautiful, she was going to grow to hate all the lovely girhs, squares and circles any day now. Now they would be competing with triangles, as one of the things she loathed most. And geometry was the mathematics she loathed most. He started pointing out the patterns, and the angles and how they fitted together. Sure, the patterns were lovely, but as he went along, she could hardly keep up.

"You should be able to identify the gems in any of the designs as well."

"I should have mine hennaed, too."said Minako, when Ceres asked her. "Hmm, I wonder how it would look."

"That's fine."said Kunzite. "But first, why don't you study what we were talking about. That way, when they are applying the hennaed designs, you can see a practical way for the patterns."

"No math involved, pleased!"

Minako hated math just as much as Ceres did.

"I'll just sit and allow the artist to take care of that. I'm sure they are much more talented at that than I could ever be."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can tell you one thing. And that's that she'll never get a boyfriend."said Ceres, as she held out her hand to the girl who was applying the henna to her hand.

She was talking about Larimar.

"I think she's incredibly dull."

"Your Grace said she had good taste."Malwina pointed out.

While the girl applied the henna to Ceres's hands, Malwina and Fayruza sat at their embroidery.

"An interior decorator. She said so herself."

"Ah, then she hired interior decorators with good taste."

Ceres nodded.

"She's nothing like Papa. Or Mama for that matter."she leaned over towards Malwina and Fayruza. "I got the impression she has somewhat of a mean streak and she's rather empty headed. That's why she'll never get a boyfriend."

As a Venusian, Ceres was very good at reading people.

" _That's_ why she doesn't have a boyfriend, I'm almost sure."she told them.

"Ah, I got the impression not so empty headed, Your Grace."said Malwina.

"And that she doesn't like me very much."

She turned to Fayruza.

"Um, I don't know Princess Larimar."she told them again. "But…" she trailed off.

Ceres and Malwina waited for her to finish.

"You're better at reading people than I am."she told them.

The other two girls looked satisfied at her answer.

"And I'm sure Your Grace will win her over in no time! Maybe she's just got very unsophisticated taste in music, or in anything."Fayruza suggested.

"Ah, well."Ceres shrugged. "If she does or doesn't"she shrugged again. "I just can't believe Papa would tolerate someone such as herself at his court. She would make a terrible regent. That's why she isn't one, I'm sure."

She looked at Fayruza as she said this.

"Lord Kunzite plans to live for quite a while, Your Grace."said Malwina, not looking up from her embroidery.

"Why aren't I sent for?"asked Ceres, looking perplexed.

"That's probably what she meant. She just didn't think it proper, that she sent for you. Only Her Royal Highness and His Lordship send for Your Grace."

"That does make sense."said Fayruza.

Larimar had sent for Fayruza.

"You are one of the Terran girls who attends my brother's daughter, aren't you?"asked Larimar. "You are also her Terran tutor."

Fayruza nodded.

"Yes. I can tell you that Her Grace speaks perfect Terran. Reads and writes as well."

Had she been sent for to tell her about what Ceres spoke?

"She already spoke when I was called into service."

Larimar sighed.

"And my duties aren't so strenuous."she told Larimar. "I help Her Grace dress, with her toilette, and keep her company."

Why in the galaxy would Princess Larimar care what her duties attending the Duchess of Ceres would be?thought Fayruza.

"Would Your Ladyship like me to bring Her Grace?"she asked.

Larimar wasn't listening, however. Instead, she was studying the girl in front of her. If what Kunzite wanted for his daughter to be named his successor, surely he must also be thinking of who would be her regent when she was not on Earth. All monarchs groomed someone of note to rule in their name when they weren't present, usually a spouse. Or a close relative. For the Empress of the Moon, it was her daughter, the Crown Princess, who ruled whenever the Empress had to visit any other parts of the Empire, or outside the Empire.

If the Crown Prince, and her brother were so determined that a woman could rule, about time, too, she thought, why not herself? Instead, it seemed, that Kunzite had chosen that this girl would be her regent. Really, she must work to get herself in Minako and their daughter's good graces.

She knew that if anyone showed any dislike towards Ceres, they would be finished. Banished from court, even. Kunzite would tolerate absolutely no criticism of his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my! Am I ever sure that those two are going to be the absolute _best_ of friends!"said Malwina, watching Ceres and Larimar arguing.

She pulled at Fayruza's skirts, making sure the other girl didn't go anywhere. She was enjoying the spectacle too much.

"If you looked up the word mean streak in the dictionary, it would have your name on it!"Larimar was telling Ceres.

Both of them had thrown their books and embroidery and were now arguing.

"Oh, that's no way for a royal princes to talk!"said Ceres, referring to Larimar's accent.

She sounded like her father in that.

"I don't _care_! You sound just like my brother.

"Why-why thank you!"she said. "At least I _sound_ like one! Instead of commoner and..and-!"

At her last word, Malwina almost fainted, several of the other spitting their tea, or poking themselves needles. And at that minute, was precisely the one when Kunzite walked in the room.

"You both do!"said Kunzite. "And you especially!"

The two turned immediately. At this, Malwina immediately ran to get her mistress's embroidery and gave it to her. She patted her hair where it had come loose from where she had been arguing.

Ceres knew she was in a great deal of trouble.

"That is no way for _either_ of you to talk!"

No one had ever seen Kunzite so mad before.

"Just what kind of example would you be for either Small Lady or for the other asteroidal duchesses?!"

"Um, a very bad one, Papa."said Ceres.

"I want you to do extra lessons on your comportment! Imagine going to Elysium and having anyone see that behavior!"

"Ah, now, now,"Larimar began.

A look from Kunzite silenced her.

"I'm very sorry."Larimar said humbly, later, after Kunzite left. " _No one_ ever wants to be on the receiving side of my brother's anger. I've never seen him half as angry, though."

"He sets quite a lot by my etiquette. I really should not have lost my temper at all."Ceres admitted. "Other than for official occasions, I'm probably grounded for _life_!"

"Your, um, head handmaiden or whatever, too?"asked Larimar.

"Malwina?"

"No, the other."

"Fayruza. Do you mean is she grounded for life, too?"

Larimar nodded.

"No. I allowed her to leave court for some time. To see her relatives."Ceres suddenly remembered. "Do you know them?"

"Goodness! I'm a princess! I may not have grown up here, and speak with an accent, but I still am a princess! To think I have anything to do with…those types of women!"

Once they were married Venusians were strictly monogamous.

"I'm surprised they let her at the court of someone in your position."

 _If only I could have that place,_ she thought. _I should have that place!_

She knew Fayruza was being groomed to be Ceres's regent on the times when she couldn't be on Earth. Larimar herself was a princess, so she should be the one to do so.

Watching, Malwina thought maybe it was a good thing Larimar and Ceres would never get along. It would worry her if they did. If Larimar ever took Fayruza's place, well…and she couldn't understand just how or why Larimar seemed to scorn Fayruza.

"She was brought to my court when I was given my own household. Many nobles are permitted for their daughters to be brought up at my court."

" _Nobles_."

"Oh, you're referring to her status? Fayruza really is an oddity in that, isn't she? She's weird. You know, she's like a sister, but not really a sister."

It was clear that within her own Venusian culture, Ceres was free of those kinds of prejudices.

"You shouldn't mix with those types."Larimar told her. "Imagine what people here would say? Perhaps on your home world they might not care. Here they definitely would! Don't you think that people will talk? Not just at court, either. They might lose their respect for you. Now, if you were attended by people of different status, like your nobles, people wouldn't mind."

Not that she cared for what people said, Ceres assured herself, but what people said _was_ important. What one's subjects thought and said of one was important, her parents always stressed. As royalty, one was the image of one's subjects. One wanted for their subjects to hold one in high respect. If one lost their respect…if Fayruza did hurt her image, she would have no choice but to be rid of her, wouldn't she? She herself didn't mind about Fayruza's status, but there might be others among her father's subjects.

Larimar kept her eyes on Ceres. Surely the girl would see reason, she thought. It really would mean a lot to her to join her niece's court, or become her regent.

 _I haven't been able to publish the next ch for a while. First I was sick, then the holiday._


	9. Chapter 9

"This place is rather nice."said Malwina, looking around.

She had gone to visit Fayruza at her mother's. Ceres had given her leave to visit her relatives on Earth.

"Since I've met you, I've wondered how concubines live."

"My mother isn't a concubine anymore. Her husband was given a title and money in exchange for marrying her, after Lord Kunzite was betrothed to the Princess of Venus."

"Hmm."Malwina nodded, looking around. "You don't suppose I could, ah, meet the, uh, your mother, I mean. I've never seen, such a _lady_ as that before."

Although Fayruza had told her this many times, she always found the idea hard to grasp.

"She has always seemed just like other people to me."Fayruza looked amused. "At least she looks like other people. Look."

Fayruza left the room for a few minutes and returned with a woman.

"This the Lady Malwina, Mother. She serves Her Grace of Ceres along with me."

Malwina seemed to have forgotten her manners. Fayruza was right when she said her mother did seem like other people, but couldn't seem to stare. She didn't know why she had thought she was different. What had she expected?she thought now. Maybe a difference in her manner? She wasn't sure how to treat her, either. What would the status of a concubine be? She had been able to tell that Princess Larimar did not like her at all, but didn't seem all that different. She even had the same golden hair Minako did, although she had green eyes, not Minako's blue. She dress in yellow.

"I am pleased to meet you,"she finally settled for saying. "ah…"lady?she wondered. Miss? Grace? No, not grace.

"Lady."Fayruza's mother said.

"My stepfather was knighted by Lord Kunzite. A woman takes her husband's status."

"Oh, I see. Yes. I'm here to take you back to court."she said.

Fayruza looked up.

"Back to court? Her Grace said I could take as long as I like while we're here."

"Oh, you take as long as you like, and before you know it, you'll be dismissed in favor of someone else!"

"Favor of someone else?"

"There's someone looking to take your place at court!"

Fayruza stared.

"The Princess Larimar!"said Malwina. "Surely you can see that she wants a place at Her Grace's court, too! There are no places right now, and even if there were, she would expect to have a high position, being a princess of the blood and everything. Well, you are of the blood, too, but she is a princess."

"I would be demoted."said Fayruza.

"Demoted! You would be _dismissed_! I get the impression she would not want you at court. I don't think she has anything against you, but she would like a position at court. And yours is the highest, yours and mine."

"I thought you said they were always at each other's throats."

"They are, but she does want a place at her court. It's not so surprising, is it?"

"I remember Princess Larimar."said Fayruza's mother with distate. "I served her, after all."

Malwina looked surprised.

"Concubines serve?"

"Of course I served in her household. I wasn't in high favor when I started. And a more unpleasant woman you won't find anywhere. Especially when I obtained favor."

"How could she dislike you if she favored you?"

"It wasn't her who favored me."

"You found her so unpleasant that you left her service? But she never struck me as _unpleasant_ , exactly. Just a tad ambitious, and exasperating, perhaps. She and Her Grace don't get a long too well, just because one exasperates the other. Hence the fact that they're at each other's throats."

"More than exasperating."Fayruza's mother said with distate.

"She doesn't seem to be fond of you."Malwina observed to Fayruza. "Anyone can see that. Odd because one would think she would like you, given that you are Terran, at least. But maybe that's why she doesn't like you. Because she would like your position."

 _She's rather unlikably and exasperating. That's why I decided to give her no children. Then she would really be mean, maybe even dangerous. People are ambitious for their children. That's why and Ceres don't get along very well, and she's always trying to give her a hard time, trying to become the best of friends, always arguing._


	10. Chapter 10

"The very absolutely best lokma in the galaxy."said Larimar, as she brought a plate towards Ceres.

Ceres's eyes lit up.

"Lokma!"

It was one of her favorite desserts. Kunzite always brought her genuine Terran baklava whenever he visited Earth.

"You've had it before."

"It's not exactly novel to me if that's what you mean."she said to Larimar. "Papa brings them for me. And some of my cooks are Terran, as well. But I think the lokma _they_ make is much better than this one. I think you need better cooks and bakers."

It wasn't going to be exactly fun to get into Ceres's good graces. The girl was terribly exasperating. It was herself who had made the lokma, which Ceres could perfectly tell from Larimar's expression. _Only what she deserved for being so hateful_ , thought Ceres.

" _Really_?"Larimar asked.

"Oh, really. I do think the tea is good. _However_ I just don't like _such_ hot beverages! They have to be a little cooler to be drinkable, don't you think?"

She gestured for Malwina to bring some ice.

"A little cooler and-!"Larimar stopped herself in mid sentence.

"And…?"Ceres shot back.

Larimar took a cup from one of the maids and drank from it.

"I think it's a _fine_ temperature."

"Well, _I_ think it's _roasting_. Hm!"

"Hm!"

The two of them looked in opposite directions. Larimar glared at Malwina who came in with a bowl of ice.

"Why don't I do that?"said Larimar. "I suppose you like your tea cold, then."

That was good to know. She would serve her iced tea from then on.

She took the bowl of ice cubes from Malwina and dropped a couple of ice cubes in Ceres's tea. She then did the same to her own cup.

"That's _much_ better."said Ceres, as she drank.

"I think you're right."Larimar agreed.

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have sipped it. You take deep drinks from it. And you're frowning just a little."

The girl's exasperating way of reading just about gesture. Larimar put her cup down with such force that it spilled everywhere.

"Tsk, tsk."Ceres shook her head. "Now you see what you've done to the tablecloth!"

Larimar felt as if she could slap her. She shouldn't, however, or she would never get a place at her court.


	11. Chapter 11

"I never got the impression you were particularly fond of Shinju."said Kunzite, referring to Ceres.

Now that Kunzite was back from Elysium, Larimar lost no time in speaking to him.

"Of course I am."Larimar insisted.

"Could it be you just want a place at her court? I thought you enjoyed being first lady."

Larimar was first lady at court when Kunzite came to Earth, and Minako was absent, as well as when Kunzite was absent.

"You know I don't particularly like being in the limelight."Larimar lied.

"If you go to the Venusian or even Cerean court, you'll have to cede precedence."

"I'd be willing to."Larimar said anxiously. "Besides, you can't really like your daughter being in your, er, natural daughter's company, do you? Surely you want more fitting company for her."

"Fayruza is much closer to Shinu's age than you are. Besides, I can't just ignore her. And just where would we put you? Except for posts like the Senior Mistress of the Robes, the court is mostly made up of young girls. The senior posts are more like tutors for them, training them in their posts."

"I could serve the princess instead!"Larimar suddenly thought.

"There are no places at Minako's court, either."

"Surely there must be a place for me somewhere! As for needing someone here, you'll never give me a chance to become regent. I know you're grooming that girl for that. And if she comes here, I can take her place at Shinju's court."

"Maybe I can find you a husband here, after all. I can give you a fine dowry."

"I don't want a husband, I want an opportunity! If I stay here, at least allow me to do _something_."

"I thought you were perfectly content."

"Well, I'm not. I want an opportunity to do something. Women aren't allowed to rule here, so I thought nothing of it, even though they are on other planets. But if you wish to change that, I could do so. Don't tell me you're afraid that I would be competition for you. Or your daughter."

"There will be no competition."said Kunzite. "Only one heiress is precisely to avoid civil war."

"I wouldn't be an heiress. Or a co-heiress. I would be a regent. At least I would be doing _something_."

"I suppose I could find you a place at court."

"I could serve the Duchess of Ceres!"said Larimar.

"You'll have to meet certain standards for that."

Standards he probably set, Larimar was certain.

"Your speech for one. Your dress. Your comportment. Hmm, I will talk to Minako, and see if there is a place."he said.

 _I decided that the actual ceremony for making Ceres Lady of the Evening Star officially will be in the next story, because I'm thinking to include everyone, especially the other asteroidal senshi._


End file.
